


Day 276 - An unrefusable offer

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [276]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Epic Friendship, Family, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Are you serious?"</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 276 - An unrefusable offer

“Are you serious?”

“Of course we are, John. This is our daughter we’re talking about. We thought about it for a while.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything right now. Think about it, talk to Sherlock about it. Unless, of course you know now that you don’t want to do it.”

“What? No! I would love to! I just tend to forget that there are other people who see the good in Sherlock. Most of your friends will call you crazy for trusting him with Rosie’s welfare.”

“Most people haven’t seen him with her.”

Both men fell silent for a few minutes and remembered Sherlock meeting Rosie. He, who usually had something to say to everyone and everything, fell completely silent and looked at the tiny baby that Molly had gently placed in his arms. Strangely enough he held her as secure and confident as if he had never done anything else. She blinked at him a few times and then fell asleep.

“We are well aware that she won’t get her people skills from him. But that’s where you come in.”

John felt a vibrant joy and grinned at Greg. 

“You are aware that with Sherlock as a godfather your first-born daughter will grow up to either be a high-profile criminal or a biochemist?”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt -courtesy of Verity Burns- was 'family'.  
> Did you get the title? *haha*
> 
>  
> 
> Family stuff took longer. Sorry.


End file.
